


Miss Me?

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance if you squint, Stilinski Twins, platonic, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: After almost a year of not seeing his twin, Stiles comes and visits his brother, Stuart.*Sucky summary, just read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really crappy summary, but there just aren't enough fluffy Stilinski Twin fanfics out there... So, here you go! 
> 
> *Not edited.

“Okay, so now continuing with HTML…” Mr. Chetty dragged on.

 

_ Could this lecture take any longer…  _ Stuart thought to himself, continuously checking his phone.

 

Stuart was waiting to be let out so he could hurry back to his apartment and eventually see his twin brother, Stiles.

 

Stiles was 100%, his best friend. He hasn’t seen him since he started his Junior year at college, last year (not counting holidays). Saying Stuart missed his brother, would be an understatement. But Stiles was coming to see him later today, and Stuart could. Not. Wait. 

 

After what felt like a million years, Mr. Chetty finally dismissed them, and Stuart shot up and gathered his things as quickly as possible.

 

Unfortunately, Stuart did not succeed to leave before anyone talked to him.

 

“Hey Stewie! Where’s the fire, dude? Why so rushed?” Nick asked him, blocking the exit.

 

Stuart furrowed his eyebrows, “Why do you care? It’s not like it concerns you anyways.” Nick gave him a confused look.

 

“I’m trying to get to know you, brother! Why wouldn’t I want to know!” Stuart squinted his eyes. 

 

“Let me guess, hot date tonight? What’s her name? How hot is she?” Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“There’s no girl, it’s just family…” Stuart said with a sigh, growing impatient. 

 

“What family? Parents? Siblings?” Nick insisted. Stuart let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Look, my brother is coming to see me and I really just want to get back. Can you please just leave me alone and move now?” Nick stepped aside, no longer blocking the exit.

 

“I see. Now go! I won’t hold you back any longer.” Stuart shook his head and walked out, relieved no one else tried to talk to him.

 

_______________________________________

  
  


Stuart arrived at his apartment and threw his Vans book bag on the floor near the door. He quickly went to the bathroom and freshened up.

 

He then went to his apartment’s guest room and started fixing the bed and dressers. He knew there was really no point in doing anything with the bed, considering him and Stiles always shared a bed. But he continued fixing the bed up anyways.

 

After fixing up the guest room, Stuart went into the kitchen to look for dinner options. He walked over to his pantry and began searching for food.

 

After about 5 minutes of looking for food, Stuart decided he was just going to order pizza. 

 

When Stuart was done placing his order, he started walking to the master bedroom where the big TV was, to look for movies for them to watch.

 

_ Knock knock _

 

Stuart quickly ran to his door, yanking it open so hard he was  _ almost _ concerned it would fly off the hinges. Almost.

 

There, standing outside, was his brother, Stiles. 

 

“Hey, Stu. Miss me?” Stiles teased with a small smirk.

 

Stuart launched himself towards the eldest twin, trapping him in a bear hug, which Stiles returned with no hesitation. 

 

“God, so much… You have no idea…” Stuart mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder.

 

Stuart would never admit it, but he had to hold back tears as they held each other.

 

Going to different colleges was equally hard for the both of them. The 2 boys had always been attached at the hip. Anywhere Stiles went, Stuart followed; and vice versa. But then they graduated, and got accepted into different colleges. To them, saying goodbye was one of the hardest things they had to do. But they like to visit each other as often as possible.

 

Stiles pulled back from the hug after a few minutes, “Well, hey! I’m here now! Let’s go inside and do a bunch of catching up.” 

 

The twins went inside and put Stiles’ stuff in the guest bedroom, then going into Stuart’s room to wait for their pizza and to start their movies.

 

The pizza arrived shortly after Stiles did, then the boys sat there talking and eating for about an hour and a half. They were just catching up on everything they’d missed; which wasn’t much, granted they text and call each other everyday. 

 

________________________________________

  
  


8 hours later, the boys had watched 3 movies and had eaten all of the pizza and ice cream that Stuart had bought just for the occasion. By this time, it was just past midnight. 

 

Stiles looked at his brother next to him to find he was asleep. Stiles chuckled softly, getting up to throw away their trash.

 

When Stiles had come back into the room, he saw Stuart tiredly glancing at him. 

 

“Hey bud, I was just getting ready for bed. Go back to sleep, Stu.” Stiles said, climbing into bed with his brother.

 

As soon as Stiles laid down, Stuart instantly cuddled into his side, burying his face into his brother’s chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around Stuart, pulling him as close as possible.

 

“I missed you a lot, Stu.” Stuart held Stiles tighter, if even possible.

 

“I missed you so much, Sti… I’m glad you’re back.” Stiles gently pressed a kiss to his brother’s head. 

 

“It’s good to be back, Stu. It’s good to be back.”

  
With that, the twins fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, safe and sound.


End file.
